


Now Everything is Easy

by i_want_to_write_you_a_fic



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_to_write_you_a_fic/pseuds/i_want_to_write_you_a_fic
Summary: The first time they say “I love you.”





	Now Everything is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> For Eden, who sent the prompt. It wouldn’t let me tag you in order to gift it to you. 
> 
> I really hope you like it! I’m so sorry it’s this short, though. X
> 
> Title and song mentioned in this is Our House by Crosby, Stills, & Nash.

Niall is sitting at the kitchen island while Harry prepares dinner. He’s watching the way Harry moves around the room, so sure and confident as he chops up the ingredients and puts them in pots and pans. He’s frowning in concentration with his lips pursed and his hair keeps falling into his eyes. Instead of getting a headband or hair tie to hold it back he lets it flop about. It’s horribly endearing.

Harry’s humming along to the record they’ve got playing for background music, and it hits Niall in that precise moment, when Harry quietly sings, “ _Staring at the fire for hours and hours, while I listen to you play your love songs all night for me. Only for me_.”

Niall knows, then. He _knows_ and he’s _sure_ that he is in love with Harry.

They’ve been together for a while. Niall thinks back on their relationship and everything they’ve been through to get to this point. He knew he’d been _falling_ for Harry; with the way he made Niall laugh every day, with the little things he did to show he cares, with how he’s so earnestly kind to everyone… The list could go on and one. Now Niall knows he loves him. In this room, on this night, basking in the domesticity of it all.

He hopes it lasts forever.

Then Harry looks up at him, beneath his lashes and hair that won’t stay out of his vision, and he smiles. It’s small and private and sweet and only for Niall, and he just can’t keep it inside anymore.

“What?” he asks, soft, curious.

“I love you.”

Impossibly, Harry’s smile broadens. He carefully sits the knife down that he’d been chopping with and walks around the island, spinning Niall in his seat until he’s facing Harry.

Harry cups Niall’s cheeks, presses their foreheads together and whispers, “I love you, too.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! x
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine.


End file.
